Factions of Solaris
In Taesolis, it is rare for races to be unified as a single people. They will band into different groups. Factions exist to bring together people under the same cultures. They come in the forms of nations, organizations, clans, and more. Groups of people who share the same leadership count as factions. This page is a general overview of some of the factions of Solaris. More will be added as the RP continues. Caelus Factions Dunerai Dunerai is a Caelusian desert empire ruled by an absolute monarchical emperor called the Nukani. The nation is heavily influenced by tradition, being one of the oldest nations on Caelus. Their cities are reminiscent of their old styles of architecture, and their cultural values tend to be conservative. Based in arid lands, Dunerai imports many resources not found in their borders. The source of their wealth is their gold, and their enchanted goods. It is one of the wealthiest factions in the system, with its citizens enjoying luxurious lifestyles. Many call Dunerai the "land of avarice and gluttony." Their state religion focuses primarily around the worship of Dhahab, their god of wealth. While the Duneraian culture has a pantheon of gods, Dhahab is the most widely recognized and worship. They believe that it is Dhahab's influence that has brought the prosperity that the people enjoy today. The ancient line of emperors of Dunerai is believed to be of Dhahab's blood, and are all demigods. The current Nukani is Zha'Akur. Seongji wip Herasian Factions The Glijiva Tribe A large tribe of beastfolk Elves living in the Glijiva cave systems bordering Ifasteio. They are known for assimilating the native mushrooms, becoming mushroom people. The government structure is a tribal system. Despite having a population going into the hundreds of thousands, their infrastructure is organized into large villages that answer to one tribal chief. Glijivan elves are generally pacifist, though are able to defend their home very easily thanks to their affinity with the network mushrooms throughout the caves. They boast the ability to spread spores dangerous to all but themselves. Because of their reliance on these mushrooms, the Glijivans have not delved too far into technology. They are not quite as advanced as their neighbors. The mushrooms they're famous for are quite valuable for their medicinal and magical properties, as well as being a delicacy for the wealthy. Trade with the Glijiva Tribe is based heavily around these mushrooms, and as such they have been a common target for invasions in the past. Ifasteio Located in the volcanic Ifasteian mountain ranges, Ifasteio is a dictatorship populated by beastfolk who've inherited the reptilian traits of the native wildlife. A'Valuron A highly religious and proud people that inhabit a group of floating islands over the sea. Sharp and cunning diplomats, also famed for their pilots. Houses the last remaining population of Al'Eh / High Elves. Beetisian Factions The Zastral Kingdom A conservative kingdom located in the Zastral caverns. Their home is quite close to the icy surface of Beetise, and as such their cave system is among the coldest of Beetisian nations. The culture is heavily focused on old and traditional ways. They blend the modern with the old. A common Zastral aesthetic is medieval European styled. For example, they would rather use high tech swords and shields over guns. The Zastral dwarves are known for commonly hunting beasts that lurk on the surface of Beetise. They would make many dangerous expeditions to the surface, and drag the often gargantuan corpses of their game. Their primary exports are the meats of these game, which tend to be expensive and sought after. Odtyma The Odtyman dwarves are known for their advances in biotech. The nation is home to some of the most respected biologists in the system. They've managed to incorporate the local flora and fauna into their technology with unrivaled success. Their territory is home to sentient colonies of bacteria large enough to form structures. The Odtymans have learned to harness the power of this highly adaptable and malleable bacteria, using many techniques of vis to incorporate them into their technology. From this, they advanced to more advanced forms of life, learning from their biologies and literally turning some of the animals into their machines. The primary exports of Odtyma is biotech parts that they grow. Kowandan Factions The Anu Kingdom A primarily militaristic faction, the Anu Kingdom is divided into 4 tribal states all governed by shaman. They are known for their practice of taming behemoths, the gargantuan monsters that roam Kowanda, and are known to be the greatest beast tamers in the system. The economy is largely dependent on agriculture. They export many foods, including luxury foods containing the meats from their fallen behemoths. The Kowandan meat fruit is their most famous export, which is commonly eaten throughout the entire system. Because of their affinity for behemoths, the Anu Kingdom is able to effectively defend its land from foreign invaders and other behemoths. They have gone to war and emerged victorious many times; some may accuse the nation of being a militaristic state, but in actuality they seem to be striving to gain more economic strength instead. Panfar A highly religious Orkin democracy located in the Panfar mountain range. They are known for their deep worship of the spirits that befall Kowanda from the Great Rift. These spirits are highly integrated into Panfar society in various ways: they play roles in sacrificial rituals, affecting the economy; technology is designed to harbor spirits for optimum performance; and more. The Panfar mountain range is a very rainy region. The constant downpours make the roads slippery, making invasions by foot dangerous. It's rare for Orkin forces to invade Panfar, for they have little natural resources notable enough for invasion. The main source of revenue for Panfar is their art of Soul Empowerment, an animist technique that involves binding a spirit or unbound soul to a device or person in order to make it stronger. Veralian Factions Coralia The Coralian empire is located in the shallow waters of Shepos. Like their namesake might suggest, their cities and culture revolve around the coral fields that they've built cities in. Their culture revolves around the coral, as it provided their ancient people with shelter from great beasts. It has become worshipped, and is to the point where nereids commonly use the Tahul to develop coral-like features. Much of their economic strength come from selling the coralsteel grown and harvested here. Because nereids live underwater, they cannot create metal as easily without natural fire. To get around this, they grow and temper coral in such a way as to create objects with metallic properties. It's a very large industry in Veralia, and Coralia is the leading provider of such coralsteel. The Abyssal Tribes Deep in the trenches of Kuvras dwell the Abyssal Tribes. These Nereids have adapted to the cold and dark depths, relying instead on their keen sense of smell to navigate the barren world around them. They commonly use the Tahul to develop jaws strong enough to break stone so that they may eat the entirety of the creatures they hunt, including bones. Their gray pigment-less bodies have adapted to withstand the pressures of the deep waters. The Abyssals are commonly mistaken to be a savage, lawless people due to their beastly appearance and way of life. Their culture relies less on technology, instead using the Tahul and their vis abilities to complete their operations. Much of their economy is based on mining in the trenches they live in. They routinely send representatives of their culture to trade ore with the nereids above. Paradei Factions The United Races of Solaris wip Central Protectorate to be written by Leaf, central shared military power, think UN forces. Artafae Factions The Jibit Confederacy Having colonized Jibit, a moon of the planet Kolasi, the Jibit Confederacy grew to be one of the largest Artafae factions. Initially, there were many smaller independent Artafae settlements on the moon. They soon learned that by uniting, their prosperity and safety would double. The Jibit Confederacy was born. The moon had large deposits of valuable ores hidden beneath its poisonous clouds. Fortunately for the colonizers, their mechanical physiology wasn't affected by these poisons, which allowed them to freely inhabit the lands. They set up large mining operations, bolstering their economy by selling their products and goods to the rest of the system. The Jibit also capitalized on the services that the Artafae had provided during their enslavement. They took advantage of their ability to assume different bodies and use vis, setting up their own factories to manufacture enchanted machinery. The sudden increase in supply of these goods led to a mini-technological revolution, with more advanced devices and ships becoming more common. Svatra Above Paradei's Pavitra mountain ranges are the majestic cities of Svatra, a constitutional monarchy of Artafae. Like the Jibit Confederacy, much of the nation's income is from its manufacturing and enchanting services. They are a highly religious and spiritual people, following the Path of Ellianar. The Svatrans believe that Ellianar had ascended to become a higher being after her death. The Path of Ellianar was inspired by Ellianar's way of life, and how her patience and pacifism led her to ascend to a greater realm after her death. Much of Svatran society and culture revolves around this religion. It's the reason why they are stereotyped to be the most patient and loving people in Solaris. Other Factions The Grand Caste Led by its mysterious leader Moirai, the Grand Caste is an independent nation based in space. Not much is known about the Grand Caste. It's a small faction that partakes in a lot of trade, and its primary source of GDP has yet to be determined by foreigners. The country itself seems to be structured around a caste system, and is rather isolationist, not letting outsiders in. The Grand Caste is based primarily in several moons orbiting Kolasi and in the Nistun Belt. It also has many space stations floating through outer space. Non-government Factions Faria Monastery wip The Double Dragon wip Terra Caelum University wip The Diamond Claws wip Corthos's Pirates wip The Light Brigade to be written by Fish Phantom Eyes wip The Vargonan Order to be written by Leaf The Initiative to be written by Leaf Category:Factions